VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Alfred Pennyworth * Robin * Selina Kyle * Leslie Thompkins Location * Master Bedroom of Wayne Manor, Kane County, Gotham City, NJ * January 18th 2017, 0231 EST VOX Archive * Leslie Thompkins: Congratulations, Bruce... you're a father... again. Here's your daughter. coo Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see to my patient. * Selina Wayne: scoff I am fine. Let me see my daughter. * Leslie Thompkins: I'll be the judge of that. I'm not liking what I'm seeing on your cardiograph... * Selina Wayne: I'm fine. Just bring me my daughter... and something to drink. I'm parched. Alfred? * Alfred Pennyworth: chuckle Consider it done, ma'am. baby coos Perhaps a bottle for her as well? * Bruce Wayne: Thank you, Alfred; but Selina and I have decided she'll be breastfeeding. * Alfred Pennyworth: Ah, then I'll make that drink a ginger ale. buzz Someone at the gate, at this hour? I'll look into it. footsteps * Leslie Thompkins: Okay... Well, aside from this heart murmur, buzz your vitals are reasonable. Try to get some rest, yeah? * Selina Wayne: Yeah, whatever you say, doc... buzz Now, let me hold my daughter, Bruce... buzz * Bruce Wayne: baby coo Very well. Here you go... buzz She has your nose. * Selina Wayne: buzz, baby cry And your personality, it seems. * Bruce Wayne: buzz Ha, funny, Sel- buzz This buzzing is getting out of control. * Selina Wayne: sigh So, about the name... * Leslie Thompkins: You two don't have a name, yet? * Bruce Wayne: I thought we were in agreement, Selina... Her name is Martha cry Or are you as fickle as ever? * Selina Wayne: chuckle Martha can be a name... coo, sigh I was thinking of something different for the first name. * Bruce Wayne: Please don't tell me it's 'Kitty'... * Selina Wayne: No, it's Helena... * Bruce Wayne: Helena? exhale That's... an interesting choice. Might I inquire as to why? * Selina Wayne: Long story... But when I had my heart taken out and I was on Fries' life support machine and you were... uh... unreachable... I needed to contact someone with the resources and criminal connections to arrange my travel. Helena was the one I was able to get a hold of... and she was hesitant at first, and I don't blame her as I was being anything but forthcoming with her... but when I told her I was with child, well, she came through. * Bruce Wayne: Honestly, I'm... not convinced, Selina. Helena and I have had quite a few disag- * Alfred Pennyworth: crackle Master Bruce, you may want to come to the lobby right now... * Damian Wayne: Father! * Alfred Pennyworth: ...and bring Dr. Thompkins. Damian's... Well, it doesn't look good, sir. Damian's been stabbed. * Damian Wayne: Father! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back. * Helena Wayne is born. * The title of the VOX Box refers to Damian, the current Robin, and Helena Wayne who is Robin in the Earth-2027 continuity. * Selina was on life support after being saved by Mr. Freeze in Oracle Files: Victor Fries 2. * Bruce and Selina are currently married, after he proposed to her in VOX Box: Matches In a Powder Keg. * Story continues in VOX Box: Parental Concerns. Links and References * VOX Box: A Tale of Two Robins Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Selina Kyle/Appearances Category:Leslie Thompkins/Appearances Category:Helena Wayne/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline